


Of Pets And Couples

by ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Man of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/pseuds/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembered wanting to leave, remembered it so vividly because the thought had been in his mind so often. In the moments of fake peace they had between hunts, when neither of them had been dead, or drinking demon blood, or playing God, or any number of other awful things; he remembered thinking about taking Baby,or not,and taking a bus, leaving behind the reform school, or the motel room, or Lisa’s house, or the bunker,or the life, not looking back. Taking off, looking for ...another place, looking for home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pets And Couples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverdestielxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdestielxx/gifts).



> I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50Qo62s8QNg) song and then this fic happened.
> 
> This is for the lovely Meg, who's been feeling a little under the weather lately, hopefully, this will help. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 

 

Dean remembered wanting to leave, remembered it so vividly because the thought had been in his mind so often. In the moments of fake peace they had between hunts, when neither of them had been dead, or drinking demon blood, or playing God, or any number of other awful things; he remembered thinking about taking Baby,or not,and taking a bus, leaving behind the reform school, or the motel room, or Lisa’s house, or the bunker,or the life, not looking back. Taking off, looking for ...another place, looking for  _ home _ .

 

But someone had always needed Dean to stay. Sammy had always been there, he had always needed Dean and Dean had always needed him, and the world had always needed saving.

 

So even though he had thought about it, he had never actually gone looking for home. Because in any case, how would he know when he'd find it? He had been four when he lost the only home he ever had and then it seemed impossible that he would find another one. Another place where he would feel safe, another place where he would always come back, another place to live in, a place that was  _ meant for him,  _ a place where he belonged. How would he find that? What if he did find it and he missed it?

 

But those had been his thoughts back then, they weren't now. Now it all made sense. Now he knew it wasn't a some _ where _ he had wanted to go looking for, but a some _ one _ . Now he had someone that always made him feel safe, someone he belonged with, someone that was meant for him. Now a piece of Dean lived in someone else, was always there and Dean was eternally on his way back to it. 

 

He smiled at the thought. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight, his heart started to pick up its pace already, knowing he was about to arrive at his destination,to see a certain someone he hadn't seen all day. As he parked Baby outside of the bunker,he felt his soul ache with the sheer urgency to just  _ go find him already.  _

 

Dean shut down and locked up the car, got what he needed out, fumbled with his keys and then made an unearthly effort not to sprint to the kitchen, his feet feeling heavy and restless at the same time. Arriving in the kitchen, he spotted socked feet and a dead guy’s robe, a muscled arm reaching up over a serious case of bed hair to take a cereal box down from a high shelf. Dean smiled widely, going to put the bag he was carrying on the kitchen table.

 

When he looked up, soft blue eyes were eyeing him fondly, the smallest and most beautiful smile placed on pink, chapped lips.

 

“You're back” Cas said, pleased.

 

Dean's heart surged forward and he followed it, rushing to Cas, enfolding him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Hey, baby!” he said cheerily, his stormy enthusiasm a perfect contrast to Castiel’s ocean of constant calm.

 

Cas chuckled softly when he felt Dean squeeze the air out of him.

 

“I'm not a baby, Dean” Cas grouched into Dean's shirt,  mock anger in his voice right next to a smile. Dean laughed unabashedly, pure joy seeping through his voice and wrinkling around his eyes.

 

“‘Course you're not, Cas” he placed a kiss on Cas’ soft hair and inhaled his scent.  _ God,  _ he smelled good. Cas always smelled good. He smelled of thoroughly washed clothes, and he smelled of coconut shampoo that made Dean think about clear skies and sunlight, and he smelled of  _ Cas _ . It was wonderful.

 

Dean hummed as he nuzzled his husband's hair. “Hmmm, I missed you” he leans down to press his cheek to Cas’ and squeeze him some more. “Remind me again why you didn't come with us?” 

 

Cas laughed once, squeezing Dean back. “There was no room in the car for you to take both the construction materials and me” he kissed Dean's cheek “I missed you too.” 

 

“Well you could've been sitting in my lap the whole time, angel” Dean turned to kiss Cas’ temple and Cas laughed some more. 

 

Sam had moved out of the bunker into an old house he managed to get with Eileen (his fiancé) a few weeks ago. And now they were slowly working their way through the renovations. 

 

Some days ago all four of them had been having a barbecue in their backyard and Sam had finally decided he would build a terrace out there since this was quickly becoming their weekend tradition, and Dean and Cas had offered all their help. So today Dean had taken Sammy to get all the materials he needed since the couple didn't have a car just yet; their priorities were not quite conventional, they cared more for adopting and feeding a gigantic dog, and Dean loved that about them. It was certainly better than the love-hate relationship Dean and Cas maintained with  _ Grace,  _ their hypoallergenic cat. She had moved to the bunker the week Cas had officially fallen, about two years ago. She was a Russian Blue and she had been a gift from Dean; Cas had named her, and she was the cutest kitten Dean had ever seen, but she could be a bitch when she wanted to. 

 

_ Speaking of… _

 

“Meow” the silver cat wedged her way between both of them, forcibly disentangling them.

 

“Hey, you dick!  _ Get off!” _ Dean’s voice boomed in the kitchen as he gently poked the cat with his foot willing her to let go of Cas’ leg. The former angel glared at him and Dean restored to puppy eyes. He crouched down and tried to tickle the warm fuzzy belly currently placed on Cas’ socked feet. “C’mon honey! You've had him all day!” Dean pouted at big green eyes. “It’s  _ my _ turn”

 

Grace regarded him with a steady glare, holding her ground. Cas chuckled looking at them, he always said it was funny how if they didn't count Eileen, everyone he loved had green eyes. Dean, Sam, Grace, and Pulchra, the aforementioned gigantic dog, a beautiful brown Labrador, who loved Dean more than she loved her food, so at least he had  _ that _ going.

 

“Gracie, sweetie, can you got sit somewhere else for a while?” Cas reached down to scratch behind the cat's ears as he spoke soothingly. “I'll call you when dinner’s ready, okay? I promise” The cat looked up at Cas and purred sweetly. Dean glared daggers at her, she  _ adored _ Cas, she was the sweetest most lovable thing when she was with Cas. But with Dean she was a whole different story, she enjoyed making Dean's life impossible a little too much, always hogging Cas and not cooperating when it was Dean's turn to feed her.

 

Grace took off as soon as Cas removed his hand, disappearing in the hallways.

“You need to ease up on her, Dean” Cas scolded him, a half-assed frown on his features, he was clearly more amused than he was upset.

 

“No, I don't” Dean answered without missing a beat, still in a crouch, looking up at Cas “She hates me!” 

 

“She doesn't hate you! She's a cat!” Cas rolled his eyes, but Dean could see right through it all.

 

“Say that again,” he told his husband, amused at his weak attempt to comfort Dean “but now say it like you mean it” 

 

Cas looked him right in the eye and laughed, shrugging innocently as if to say ‘ _ I tried’. _ Dean thought he was a dork, the biggest most adorable dork he'd ever met. He took Cas’ hand and kissed his wedding ring lovingly before he got up.

 

“Eileen wants to know what we're doing for our first anniversary” Dean said.

 

Cas raised his eyebrows “Really? So do I” 

 

Dean had to laugh “ _ Cas!” _ he half-heartedly shoved Cas, quickly grabbing his hand again and pulling him close so that he wouldn't fall to the floor. 

 

Now Cas was laughing too, the sound resonating with Dean's soul. For so long he had lived longing for that sound, now he treasured it. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas again, clutching at his muscular back and placing his head on his broad shoulder, feeling he was as safe as he would ever be.

 

“I vote sex” he said into Cas’ neck,feeling the former angel shake with laughter in response.

 

“ _Dean!_ We’re supposed to do something different than what we do every day...at every hour of the day” Cas said.  It was Dean’s turn to laugh. He snorted and let go of Cas again leaning over himself, his body shaking with laughter.

 

When he straightened up again, Cas was looking at Dean the same way he had looked at him when they had said their wedding vows. Dean smiled and closed the space between them bumping his nose to Cas’. 

 

“D’you have anything in mind, angel?” He asked to those stunning blue eyes. “You say the word and I'll make it happen.” he smiled his flirty smile and Cas blushed all over, Dean will never in a million years get over that.

 

“I haven't really given it much thought” Cas said and shrugged apologetically.

 

“Y’know what? That's actually great because I haven't either” Dean shrugged too and leaned to kiss the corner of Cas’ mouth. “We can think of something tonight, alright? We still have a week left” 

 

Cas nodded and his smile lit up the room. All of a sudden Dean was taken over by the immense gratitude he felt for having this life; he had gone through so much, he had fought so hard and in the end it had all been worth it, more than worth it. You asked him, he'd do it all over again, he'd do pretty much anything for that gorgeous smile and for the amazing man that was wearing it. 

 

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands. “You know I love you, right?” Cas blinked slowly, still wearing the same expression of awe he had worn the first time Dean had ever said that. He was everything Dean had ever wanted, and he had chosen Dean, over everything else and so many times. Dean felt nothing short of the luckiest dumbass in the whole universe.

 

Cas’ hands came up to draw gentle circles under Dean's jacket on the small of his back, and Dean couldn't take it anymore, didn't have to anyways. He leaned close and captured Cas’ lips with his own, sighing and melting against his  _ husband,  _ his whole body singing with relief, and comfort, and pleasure, and  _ happiness _ . His skin tingled wherever Cas’ hands went, his heart swelled at their closeness, his lips smiled when Cas nibbled on them and his soul reached out to Cas, eager to join its other half. 

 

“I love you, Dean” Cas said against his lips, and Dean was finally  _ home. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my way of dealing with the whole Robbie situation. It kinda worked for me, I'm hoping it did for you too (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Whoever you are, I'm honoured that you would take some of your precious time to read my work and I would love to hear from you. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) You can find me [here](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com/) and in the comments section.
> 
> Have a bright and beautiful week! ✿


End file.
